


Contagious

by Zivicio



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Oops they're gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 23:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11115276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zivicio/pseuds/Zivicio
Summary: In which Tracer is sick.





	Contagious

Lena paces. She could swear that she had been in this room for years, even if Angela kept telling her it had only been a week.

Speak of the devil - Angela passes by.

"Ang, I don't even feel bad!" She sighs, stopping and looking at Lena through the glass.

"That doesn't mean you're not still carrying the virus, Lena. You know that."

Now it's Lena's turn to sigh. She rests her forehead against the glass between her palms, her eyes shut. After being asleep for the better part of the week, Lena had woken up feeling fine. Angela insisted on keeping her in quarantine anyway.

Despite seeing Lena serious before, the rare times when she sobered up still disturbed something deep in Angela.

"I know, it's just..." Lena looks Angela in the eye, "Being in here brings back some bad memories." Lena didn't need to specify. Angela already knew she was referring to after the Slipstream accident.

Angela's gaze fell. She stared at the floor for a few seconds before letting herself in the quarantine room, the door sealing behind her with a hiss.

"Ang?" Lena turned to her cautiously.

"It'd help if you weren't alone, right?" Angela puts the clipboard she was carrying on a side table.

"I thought I was still contagious," Lena says with a shit-eating grin. Angela makes a face at her but says nothing.

It's easy for the two of them to fall into normalcy. They sit on Lena's tiny medical bed and talk, and laugh, and play games. Angela actually relaxes for once, undoing the top buttons on her lab coat and dropping all traces of her professional demeanor. Lena's just glad to see her friend at ease.

Hours pass and Angela's head has made its way to rest on Lena's shoulder.

"Are you sure we should be this close? I could contaminate you," Lena teases. Angela rolls her eyes but smiles.

"I can take care of myself, Lena," She says, "but as long as we avoid direct trasmission at this rate I think we'll be okay."

"You know, it's weird that we can recreate organs and things but we still haven't found a cure for the flu," Lena ponders, trying to not think about 'direct transmission' with Angela. She mentally kicks herself when Angela giggles and she feels a spark in her chest.

"The wonders of modern medicine." Angela speaks and in some corner of Lena's mind she finds herself loving the way the words fall off her lips. In reality she hums, returning Angela's amusement.

" 's okay love, cause now I can do this," Lena responds quickly in an effort to distract Angela from the medical thinking she knows is beginning. At the end of her sentence she begins to walk her fingers across Angela's lower back, near her hips. Before Angela can react Lena's fingers are on the soft flesh on her side, and she squeals and thrashes and jerks away from Lena's hand only to push herself further into the arms of her attacker.

Angela's body is pressing against hers but she knows she won't stay like that for long, so Lena swiftly moves out of the way and lets Angela's momentum force her onto her back. Lena straddles her waist without thinking, intent on keeping up her vicious attack on Angela's sides. In that same dastardly corner of her mind she's observing, feeling all these sensations coursing through her and watching Angela and she's amazed that she gets to see her like this, and she swears she wouldn't need anything else in her life if she could feel like this every day.

Soon Angela's out of breath, her face is tinged pink and she's holding Lena's wrists out and away from her sides.

"You okay love?" Lena asks and inwardly Angela scoffs, because of course Lena's such a sweetheart as to make sure she's alright after putting her through that hell. Outwardly she nods, still breathing heavily. It takes her a second to realize the direct eye contact the two of them have been making, and Lena's looking at her intently.

Lena sits back on her haunches and Angela lets her hands fall on either side of her head as she stares as the ceiling. Lena lets her gaze wander over Angela's form and she feels another sharp pang of admiration?, longing in her chest and it's all she can do to ignore it when she has no other defenses.

It takes Angela a moment to realize that Lena's still sitting on her. She raises an inquisitive eyebrow at the girl only to be met with a defiant look that has a hint of a smirk before suddenly Lena's flush against her, her nose fit snugly into the crook of Angela's neck. Angela curses herself when she vividly pictures griding her hips up against Lena's and I know it's been like a year but damn it - she doesn't know if Lena can feel the wave of heat that crashes through her.

"Whatcha thinkin' about?"

Of course she can.

Angela gives a noncommital hum and thankfully, Lena doesn't press. It takes a minute but eventually Angela relaxes and lets her eyes close. While Angela's falling asleep underneath her, Lena's consumed by the way their bodies are pressed together. It's not long before she gets the urge to move, the restless person that she is, but she's afraid of waking Angela up and she knows that Angela doesn't get enough sleep as it is. She stays, determined to deal with the uncomfortable feeling that settles into her limbs until it goes away.

It doesn't. She falls asleep as well.

(When Winston walks in a few hours later the noise causes Angela to wake up, making her hopelessly and irrevocably flustered as she tries to explain why she's pinned down under Lena while their limbs are tangled together. It makes for a good scene. Athena makes a note to bring it up against the doctor for possible blackmail in the future.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, feel free to hit me up on tumblr @ zivicio or comment if you got something to say


End file.
